


The Hard Sell by bluegeekEM/Торг неуместен

by Smoking_breath



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoking_breath/pseuds/Smoking_breath
Summary: Перевод. Джеймс Кирк умеет быть очень убедителен.





	The Hard Sell by bluegeekEM/Торг неуместен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hard Sell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/183609) by [bluegeekEM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM). 



Когда Джим в первый раз сделал Леонарду предложение, он даже не был пьян. По правде говоря, он едва успел взять с барной стойки стакан-коллинз с виски.  
— Назови хотя бы одну вескую причину, почему мы не можем взять и сделать это? — спросил Джим с улыбкой, поднося стакан к губам. И не с какой-то там улыбкой. Нет, это была широкая, ослепительная улыбка, почти ухмылка победителя, который уже одержал победу, а его оппонент этого ещё не понял.  
Конечно, он не мог заявить такое всерьёз. У них оставалось всего несколько часов до конца увольнительной, и Леонард совсем не хотел провести их, будучи мишенью идиотских шуток, даже будь их источником его лучший друг.  
— Одну, Джим? Да их десятки. Проще сочинить список, зачем нам делать что-то настолько идиотское. Настолько тупое, что в этом списке не будет ни одного пункта.  
— Это не идиотизм, Боунз, — Джим просиял ещё одной улыбкой и поднял стакан в полусерьёзном-полушутливом тосте. — И договорились.  
— Договорились? — Боунз даже не старался скрыть замешательство.  
— Ага. Список. Я его составлю.  
**  
Первое послание Маккой обнаружил рано утром — надпись на зеркале у себя в ванной.  
_1\. Потому что только сумасшедший откажется от этого._  
**  
Коммуникатор в каюте Джима сигналил не меньше минуты, прежде чем его хозяин проснулся и, со стоном повернувшись в постели, ответил, наконец, на входящий вызов.  
— Хотя слово "сумасшедший" тебе подходит намного больше, я бы предпочёл, чтобы свои мысли и своё либидо ты держал при себе. И кончай уже злоупотреблять капитанским доступом и вламываться в мою каюту.  
Боунз говорил раздражённым тоном, и Джим явственно представлял себе, как он во время своего небольшого монолога закатывает глаза.  
Джим отключился, ничего не ответив, и зарылся под одеяло, не сдерживая ухмылки.  
  
**  
Тем же днём, только позже, когда Маккой просматривал и подписывал карты еженедельного медосмотра членов экипажа, ПАДД в его руке негромко тренькнул, оповещая о сообщении по внутренней связи. Нажав на мигающий значок индикатора, он его открыл.  
_Кому: Д-ру Леонарду Маккою, СОМ_  
_От: Капитана Джеймса Т. Кирка_  
_Тема: Просто признай это, Боунз._  
_2\. Мы совместимы_  
Боунз сделал глубокий вдох, выдохнул и непроизвольно сжал пальцами переносицу прежде чем сформулировать ответ.  
_Кому: Капитану Джеймсу Т. Кирку_  
_От: Д-ра Леонарда Маккоя, СОМ_  
_Тема: Ты бредишь_  
_Совместимы в том смысле, что мы оба являемся представителями одного вида? Не самый веский аргумент, хуже только сценарий "последние представители белковой формы жизни в галактике", Джим._  
**  
На следующее утро Леонард вышел из каюты и увидел Джима и Сулу, когда они трусцой приближались к нему по коридору, оба неприлично бодрые для 0600. И лишь через несколько секунд Боунз сообразил, что слишком задержался взглядом на обнажённом торсе Джима, что само собой не ускользнуло от внимания его обладателя. И пусть Джим пробежал мимо него молча, его широкая ухмылка и поднятые вверх три пальца сказали всё сами за себя.  
**  
В конце дня Маккой укрылся в своём кабинете после адски долгой смены, львиная доля которой ушла на знакомство новоприбывших медиков с медотсеком и их адаптацией к внутреннему распорядку корабля - а то, как энсин Клеветт умудрился _так долго_ протянуть в медицине, когда один вид гипошприца повергал его в панику и обморок, было за пределами его понимания - и увидел ПАДД у себя на столе.  
У Маккоя мелькнула мысль вышвырнуть его в коридор, пусть забирает себе кто хочет, но он быстро отмёл эту мысль. Ни к чему подбрасывать сплетникам Энтерпрайза лишнюю сахарную косточку.  
Взяв ПАДД, он увидел, что на мониторе мигает значок поступившего личного сообщения и нескольких активных ссылок на электронный архив медицинских монографий в общем доступе Звёздного флота.  
_Боунз!_  
_Так как сегодня ты в режиме учителя, я подумал, что пора впечатлить тебя своими академическими познаниями и решил предоставить несколько научных фактов о пользе секса._  
_5\. Секс — неотъемлемая составляющая жизни. (См. 2-ая глава, Общие вопросы здоровья, раздел 28)_  
_6\. Секс поддерживает и улучшает работу определённых систем организма (См. глава 18, Заболевания сердечнососудистой системы человека, раздел 22. Глава 24, Иммунология человека, раздел 19. Глава 38, Мужская репродуктивная система человека, раздел 42)_  
_7\. Секс — отличный способ снять напряжение (См. Глава 56, Психическое и эмоциональное здоровье, раздел 84)_  
Леонард хмуро пробежался глазами по сообщению и, потянувшись за коммуникатором, вызвал мостик.  
— Маккой Кирку.  
Капитан ответил незамедлительно:  
— Боунз! Прочитал что-то интересное для себя?  
Осознавая, что их разговор слышит весь командный состав на мостике, Маккой проигнорировал вопрос:  
— Ты забыл четвёртый пункт.  
Из динамика раздался смешок Джима:  
— Совсем нет. Проверь ящик стола.  
**  
Леонард из упрямства сначала разобрал все отчёты у себя на столе, погонял новеньких медиков по протоколам экстренной помощи, снова поднял с пола Клеветта в полусинкопальном состоянии, и только потом дал волю своему любопытству.  
В верхнем ящике стола он обнаружил четыре тюбика любриканта.  
**  
После миссии по исследованию новооткрытой планеты, в завершении которой вся группа высадки вернулась на Энтерпрайз в полном составе, но все с повреждениями различной степени тяжести, Маккой думал, что получит пусть короткую, но передышку от поползновений Джима. Даже Джеймс Кирк не мог хотеть секса, когда боль испытываешь уже просто при движении и с трудом спускаешься с транспортной платформы.  
В ретроспективе, Маккой поразился собственной наивности.  
Все члены группы высадки были в приказном порядке направлены в медотсек. Получив положенную порцию внимания от своих же коллег, Маккой мог думать только о горячем душе и постели. Он был как раз в процессе трудоёмкого надевания рубашки, изобретая оптимальный способ, чтобы одеться, не поднимая при этом рук выше уровня груди — на ум не шло ничего подходящего — когда к нему подковылял Джим.  
— Ты знаешь, что от секса бываю оргазмы.  
Боунз ещё соображал, почему этот довод не был номером один в списке Джима Кирка, а тот уже продолжал:  
— А оргазмы ведут к образованию эндорфинов, они же органические болеутоляющие. Как раз то, что доктор прописал, скажешь не так?  
Маккой вперил в него мрачный взгляд и, осторожно заведя руку Кирку за спину, стянул с ближайшего столика гипошприц.  
— Тогда почему бы нам сразу не взять быка за рога?  
Джим высоко задрал брови от удивления:  
— Я не думал, что тебя будет так легко уговорить. Всего восемь пунктов, а у меня ещё столь... АЙ! - его рука автоматически дёрнулась потереть шею, вернее, место укола гипошприцем. - Боунз!  
Леонард увидел расширившиеся зрачки Джима, когда тот покачнулся и, уже заснув, почти упал ему на руки, чуть не вывернув его и без того агонизирующие плечевые суставы.  
Поддерживая Джима, чтобы тот не упал на пол, Маккой дожидался, чтобы подоспевшие медики перенесли капитана на биокровать. Он убеждал себя, что его лёгкая улыбка скорее вызвана облегчением от того, что он каким-то чудом пережил очередную высадку на незнакомую планету, а не тем, насколько глубоко он привязан к человеку, распростёршемуся у него на коленях.  
**  
Джим, по всей видимости, был настолько обескуражен коварными действиями своего начмеда, что Маккой не получал никаких дополнений к списку уже целых два дня. Он даже начал подозревать, что Джим решил-таки отказаться от своего проекта, и никак не мог определиться, чувствует он по этому поводу облегчение или досаду.  
Но в 2330, когда Маккой уже собрался отложить ПАДД и попытаться уснуть, раздался сигнал входящего сообщения, которое он незамедлительно прочитал.  
_Кому: Д-ру Леонарду Маккою, СОМ_  
_От: Капитана Джеймса Т. Кирка_  
_Тема: Подумай над этим_  
_9\. Я капитан, ты старший офицер медицинской службы. Наши положения и звания серьёзно ограничивают нас в выборе партнёров на корабле — я не хочу пользоваться своим положением по отношению к подчинённым, а ты не переступишь черту, отделяющую тебя от пациентов. Идеальным выходом будет, чтобы мы позаботились друг о друге._  
Леонард подумал, не проигнорировать ли ему сообщение. Он ведь не то, чтобы так уж сильно скучал по их с Джимом игре. Но, подумав, он невольно скорчил гримасу задетого за живое человека, побарабанил по поверхности стола пальцами и понял, что не может не ответить.  
_Кому: Капитану Джеймсу Т. Кирку_  
_От: Д-ра Леонарда Маккоя, СОМ_  
_Тема: Законы твоей "логики" за пределами моего понимания_  
_Твоя собственная логика — и я уверен, что Спок бы воспротивился применению этого термина к твоим инфантильным рассуждениям — исключает возможность достижения поставленной тобой цели. Ты один из моих пациентов; оперируя фактами, должен добавить, что ты один из тех членов команды, которые чаще других нуждаются в медицинской — моей — помощи. Поэтому твоё положение пациента определённо выводит тебя из имеющегося у меня "выбора партнёров", как ты это называешь. В завершение, я так же исключаюсь из твоего, так как я (как бы ни больно мне было это признавать) один из твоих подчинённых._  
_В итоге:_  
_Ты добился лишь того, что подтвердил мою точку зрения в наших дебатах. Поздравляю._  
Довольный собой, Боунз уже приготовился было перевести свой ПАДД в спящий режим, когда пришло ещё одно сообщение.  
_Кому: Д-ру Леонарду Маккою, СОМ_  
_От: Капитана Джеймса Т. Кирка_  
_Тема: Не впутывай в это дело Спока_  
_Ооо, Боунз так теперь ты мой "саб"? Я даже не надеялся, что ты так быстро перейдёшь к этой главе, когда ты с такой неохотой вообще решился открыть книгу._  
_Касательно упоминания твоего медицинского долга, я, определённо, буду не против расширить спектр, оказываемых тобой медицинской услуг, которые ты упомянул._  
Маккой чуть дар речи не потерял. Озабоченный маленький ублюдок.  
_Кому: Капитану Джеймсу Т. Кирку_  
_От: Д-ра Леонарда Маккоя, СОМ_  
_Тема: Обновление медицинских данных_  
_Капитан, я обнаружил, что вы ещё не получили все полагающиеся вам по календарю прививки. Пожалуйста, явитесь в медотсек завтра в 0800, чтобы исправить это упущение. Вам положены всего-навсего девять или десять уколов._  
  
**  
Наступил новый день, в течение которого Боунз не видел даже тени своего капитана. Он даже начал подозревать, что Джеймс Кирк его избегает.  
**  
Уже на следующий день Чехов отвлёк Боунза от завтрака, вручив ему торопливо нацарапанную записку.  
_10\. Ты терпишь меня так долго. Не думаешь ли ты, что заслужил награду за верность?_  
Как следует проникшись зашкаливающим уровнем эго автора записки, Маккой поднял взгляд на Чехова, который всё ещё болтался рядом и по всей видимости ждал, что Леонард передаст с ним ответ.  
— Тебе не кажется, что твои умения и интеллект заслуживают гораздо большего, чем работа посыльным, парень?  
Чехов с жаром закивал:  
— Именно, сэр, но Коммандер Спок и Лейтенант Ухура наотрез отказались выполнять это поручение, и мне кажется, капитан очень бы расстроился, если бы и я не согласился.  
Боунз вздохнул и вернул записку с ответом молодому энсину.  
_Тогда пошли мне бутылку хорошего виски - видит Бог, он мне понадобится! Я очень сомневаюсь, что то, что ты имеешь в виду, может считаться наградой._  
Ожидая ответа в виде очередного сообщения по внутренней связи на ПАДДе или записки, посланной через ещё одного недовольного члена команды с мостика, Леонард оказался совершенно не готов услышать голос Кирка в медотсеке, да ещё и прямо у себя за спиной. От неожиданности его рука с гипошприцем дёрнулась, и он едва не вколол себе дозу мощного нейропарализатора, когда Джим крепко хлопнул его по плечу и наклонился, чтобы прошептать прямо в ухо.  
— Вообще-то, я знаю немало тех, кто мог бы с тобой поспорить, Боунз.  
**  
_Кому: Д-ру Леонарду Маккою, СОМ_  
_От: Капитана Джеймса Т. Кирка_  
_Тема: Прислушайся к голосу разума_  
_11\. С учётом того, что тебе, как корабельному врачу, известно, что я полностью здоров и все системы моих органов функционируют должным образом (и да, именно это я имею в виду) я гораздо больше подхожу в кандидаты на роль сексуального партнёра, чем некий незнакомец/незнакомка в баре._  
**  
_Кому: Капитану Джеймсу Т. Кирку_  
_От: Д-ра Леонарда Маккоя, СОМ_  
_Тема: Я напоминаю тебе, что у меня есть доступ ко всей твоей медицинской истории_  
_С учётом того, что мне действительно известно, что все твои системы органов функционируют должным образом, я абсолютно уверен, что и твоя правая рука находится в полностью рабочем состоянии._  
_А бары, это скорее в твоём репертуаре._  
**  
Игра продолжалась. В какие-то дни Джим был особенно изобретателен и предпринимал несколько попыток враз, в другие дни была одна попытка один раз в день. Но он, по всей видимости, был ещё полон идей и энтузиазма.  
**  
Но после миссии, в которой параноидальные, агрессивные аборигены напали на десантную группу и убили энсина Тайлер, сообщений не было четыре дня.  
На пятый день в 0300 Джим появился у него на пороге в бутылкой виски. Леонард не спал, в очередной раз перечитывая последний отчёт о неоднократных безуспешных попытках реанимировать Тайлер и отчёт о результатах последующего за этим вскрытия — херовы отравленные дротики — кто бы мог подумать! — и, бросив короткий взгляд на молчаливого друга, он жестом пригласил его в соседнее кресло и сходил за стаканами.  
— Мать Тайлер прислала мне сообщение, — произнёс Кирк и замолчал, уставившись в свой стакан.  
Боунз молча ждал, зная, что Джим продолжит, когда будет готов.  
— Она поблагодарила меня, что я сообщил ей о случившемся лично и известил о том, что дочь будет представлена к награде за храбрость. — Джим вздохнул и зажмурился. — Я вернул ей дочь в гробу, а она благодарит меня с залитым слезами лицом.  
Полчаса они сидели, держа в ладонях стаканы, наполненные одной порцией виски. Атмосфера была мрачная, но разделённое молчание утешало обоих.  
Перед тем, как развернуться и уйти к себе, Джим посмотрел Боунзу в глаза:  
— Номер двадцать шесть. Потому что мы оба проводим слишком много времени в одиночестве в наших каютах, работая допоздна.  
Леонард кивнул:  
— Такова наша работа, Джим.  
**  
Пополнение списка возобновилось и продолжалось уже с частотой по одному-два в день.  
_27\. Потому что у меня есть все основания подозревать, что ты очень, очень хорош в игре в Доктора._  
_28\. Капитанское кресло поворачивается во все стороны, а спинка откидывается назад. Уверен, ты понимаешь, к чему я клоню._  
_29\. Скотти уверяет, что есть нечто особенное в сексе в машинном отделении. Я бы с удовольствием проверил насколько это утверждение соответствует действительности._  
_30\. Моя репутация вот-вот пострадает._  
_31\. Я заявляю со всей ответственностью (как сосед Спока и Ухуры), что у личных кают отличная звукоизоляция._  
_32\. Даже Чехов уже отказывается доставлять тебе послания. Разве ты не хочешь спасти членов команды от выговоров за нарушение субординации?_  
_33\. Мы находимся в пустом открытом космосе уже две недели, и мне так скучно, что ещё чуть-чуть и у меня мозги расплавятся и вытекут из черепа._  
_34\. Твои медсёстры и весь медперсонал уже дают мне... МНЕ... советы по ухаживанию. Это унизительно._  
_35\. Потому что я в любой момент могу взять шаттл в личное пользование._  
Леонард не знал наверняка, какие пункты задумывались как сарказм. Он и не спрашивал.  
**  
Научная экспедиция по изучению природных энергетических ресурсов, уже больше недели не выходила на связь с Федерацией, и Энтерпрайз, как ближайший корабль в секторе, был направлен на планету, с которой экспедиция последний раз выходила на связь.  
Джим поделился с Боунзом причинами номер сорок семь и сорок восемь до того, как они спустились на поверхность планеты с таким зубодробительным названием, что Боунз даже не пытался его выговорить. В ответ он просто закатил глаза и сконцентрировался на основных деталях предстоящей миссии, полученных на брифинге.  
Позже, уже лежа на твёрдой, пыльной палубе научной станции, он пытался убедить свой организм, что ему необходимо дышать, чтобы продолжать функционировать. Боунз приложил усилие и пожалел, что не услышал сорок девятый и пятидесятый пункты списка Джима Кирка. Впрочем, непрекращающиеся судороги мышц и нарастающая боль, которую издавали, казалось все его нервные окончания разом быстро отвлекли его от этих мыслей.  
Маккой видел над собой лицо Джима, обеспокоенное до чёртиков. Он видел, как шевелятся его губы, но не слышал ни слова из-за звона и дребезжания в голове и в ушах. Справа он увидел Ухуру, она торопливо говорила что-то в свой комм, а слева — Спока, изучающего странного вида оружие, из которого в него выстрелило существо с искалеченными ногами.  
Он успел перевести взгляд на Джима прежде чем потерять, наконец, сознание.  
**  
Когда Боунз проснулся в медотсеке на следующий день, Джим сидел рядом с его кроватью.  
Увидев, что Леонард проснулся и, по всей видимости, в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти, он положил руку на его укрытое одеялом колено и сжал его в ладони.  
— Сорок девятая причина. Потому что тебе никогда больше не придётся переживать последствия катастрофических миссий, так как я не собираюсь выпускать тебя из поля своего зрения. Никогда.  
Боунз улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.  
**  
Боунза выписали из медотсека во второй половине следующего дня со строгими распоряжениями оставаться в своей каюте и отдыхать. Он был не в восторге, что ему "приказывает" один из его врачей-коллег, и к тому же его подчинённый, но, по правде говоря, он был не в форме. Его ещё подводил вестибулярный аппарат, и сохранялся лёгкий тремор в руках, что не могло его не беспокоить, несмотря на уверения Чена, что это вполне ожидаемая реакция на пережитый организмом шок, и к утру его состояние должно прийти в норму.  
Спокойный вечер в одиночестве в своей каюте — в соответствии с распоряжениями его лечащего врача — был не самой плохой перспективой.  
Но Джим, _будучи Джимом Кирком_ , проигнорировал распоряжения врача и уже через несколько часов после выписки появился на пороге спальни Маккоя. Боунз полулежал в постели, подложив под спину несколько подушек, и просто смотрел на него. Джим остановился в дверном проёме. Он стоял, сложив руки на груди и долго молчал, просто глядя на Боунза прежде чем заговорить:  
— Пятидесятая причина. Потому что я хочу тебя. Не только в постели, а везде. Хочу, чтобы ты вставлял свои саркастичные комментарии на мостике, чтобы в медотсеке ты ворчал на меня за очередную выходку, пока меня латаешь. Я хочу, чтобы ты спорил со Споком о ценности логики и со Скотти о безопасности шаттлов.  
Джим подошёл, сел на кровать и продолжил:  
— Я хочу, чтобы мы вместе бывали в столовой и в моей каюте, где ты поддержишь меня, не дашь мне сломаться под грузом ответственности и не дашь мне разлететься на атомы от безрассудного капитанства.  
— Боуз, я просто... хочу тебя.  
Боунз просто смотрел на него. Джим не ёрзал, не отводил взгляд, не пытался состроить фирменную дерзкую ухмылку. Он просто смотрел в ответ, спокойно и твёрдо.  
— Хорошо, Джим, — Боунз протянул к нему руки и за шею притянул лучшего друга к себе. Первый поцелуй был нежен, лишь легкое касание его губ и губ Джима. Второй был уже уверенный, страстный и сопровождался кивком одобрения. — Хорошо

 


End file.
